Chaotic Reverie
by Paku.YO
Summary: [F3] Not all dreams are peaceful, yet, those that are not, dont have to be labeled nightmares. How can you tell the difference between them? How can you tell the difference between reality and whatever's not? Promise you'll come back? Promise...
1. Prologue

**Chaotic Reverie**

Prologue

_Destiny Islands_

"Sora, come play with me some more!" a little girl smiled, jumping into the arms of her older brother. Her sky blue eyes, just as her brother's did, gleamed with delight as the elder boy swung her around, both of their chocolate tresses swaying in the wind. He sported his usual outfit, Kiki hers of a simple blue dress, reaching just above her knee and simple brown sandals. Sora smiled back at the younger girl, slightly small for a twelve-year-old, and childish none the less. If it weren't for the differences in their ages, they could have been mistaken for twins.

Gently setting her down, arms still clinging to his jacket, he said softly, "Come on Kiki, I need to go meet up with Riku and Kairi on the Island. Why don't you go hang around my room a while? I'll meet you there later tonight." The younger girl pouted, looking back up at the grinning boy. Ryouki was always trying to tag along with Sora when he went to see Riku and Kairi, always wanting to 'play with the big kids'.

"But you said when I get older I can help out with the raft. And I'm already a day older than I was yesterday, and an hour older than I was an hour ago!" shot back Ryouki. Sora chuckled, infinitely amused by his younger sister's mystifying logic. He reached over and gave her a gentle hug, closing his eyes. "I promise, even if you don't get to help out actually building the raft, you sure as the stars shine in the sky will ride it. You, Kairi, Riku and I will all ride it to the other worlds." He nodded, letting go and shooting her one last smile. Running towards his means of transport, he shouted, "Be good!" Kiki, having nothing more to do, waved back, grinning just as widely. "I'll be good if you be careful!"

_Later That Night_

Ryouki sat upon her brother's bed, delicate fingers wrapped gently around the toy airplane her brother had made her for her 8th birthday. She gave off an amused sense, but she looked bored to death. As if on instinct, she looked up to see the 14-year-old she'd been waiting for standing in the doorway. Sora sported his usual goofy grin, hands hidden behind his back, along with some other things.

"Happy early-birthday!" he shouted, holding out the legendary star-shaped fruit out to her. Kiki jumped with joy, running over and taking the paopu fruit from Sora. "Tha- Wait, how did you get this? You know as well as I do that these are practically impossible to get." She eyed her goofball of a brother curiously. He replied with a sigh, plopping down on his bed, moving the airplane out of the way first of course. And he began his story.

After recalling his day without falter, Sora heaved another sigh, closing his eyes. Kiki held her tongue, letting her brother receive the rest he deserved after what she had heard. After giving him what seemed like an eternity, she asked, slightly shyly, "So, what do you plan on doing now?" It seemed like a stupid question, considering it was the middle of the night. "Well, I-"

"AI!" Kiki jumped, clinging onto Sora and holding on for dear life. Her victim blinked, nearly missing the flash of lightning and clap of thunder that had just appeared. Shaking his confusion away, he ruffled his sibling's hair, struggling to push both Kiki and himself into a sitting position. "Calm down, it's only thunder. We'll be safe right here." He gazed down at the frightened Kiki, smiling.

Ryouki looked up at him, still shook up. But seeing as Sora wasn't fearful, she shouldn't be. Catching a hint of fear still within her character, he brought her next to the window. Pointing towards the island, he said, "See? There's nothing to fear…"

"Sora, what's wrong?" Kiki asked, waving a hand over his face. His eyes went blank for a second, his pupils becoming mere specks. The sound of his sister's voice brought him back to earth, still gazing out into the storm. "Kairi and Riku are at the Island. I need to go make sure they're alright." He stated, setting Kiki down and beginning to climb out the window. "Take me with you!" Kiki jumped up, placing her hands firmly on her hips. "Kiki, it's dangerous out there. I need you to stay here. Period." Sora jumped out, his head still poking in.

Kiki looked at him with pleading eyes, face filled with concern. Sora reached his arms out to Kiki, who clung back onto him. Giving her a quick squeeze, Sora whispered, "Be brave for me while I'm gone. I'll come back." Kiki pulled away, looking at him seriously. Sora smiled, giving a thumbs-up before running off. "Promise!"

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chaotic Reverie**

Chapter 1

_Four Years Later, Twilight Town_

_Gotta keep running, gotta keep running…_ These words repeated in the young brunette's mind as she raced, weaving in and out through the dark, damp streets of Twilight Town, the town of everlasting twilight. In her hands she grasped onto a glittering sapphire object. It seemed to have a pulse, giving out rays of icy breath in a steady rhythm. The brunette herself wore a royal blue piece of clothing, containing a single, over-sized sleeve. Her right arm was adorned in child-hood accessories. The cloth barely covered the right side of her body, tied in a ribbon at her side, revealing her slender figure and tanned complexion. Below her waist hung a dark jean skirt, two belts crossing over each other in a protective stance. Crawling up her legs were ripped fishnet stockings, and on her feet blue running shoes, two mini belts crossing over them. Her deep hazel hair rested just above her shoulders, hair layered in both the front and back, although it was more accented in the front, sprays of hair going out to the sides. Sky blue orbs stared at you with such innocence; it was hard to resist her demands. Around her neck dangled a crystallized paopu fruit of which she never lost sight of.

Behind her chased two cloaked figures, regularly known as The Organization. One, with a slimmer figure, widely known as Larxene, the wielder of an evolved version of the shuriken in dagger form, was quite adept in speed and agility. The other, obviously a male, was Axel. He owned the Dual Firaga Stars, using brute force to subdue his opponents. Both their faces were concealed by hoods, casting mere shadows across their faces. Underneath Larxene's hood hid a slender face, slicked blonde hair, two strands sticking back like those of a heartless antennae, blending into pale features, of which brought out aqua blue eyes. Below Axel's was a well defined face, spiked red hair trailing down his scalp, golden eyes looking right through your inner being. Together, these two were almost unbeatable. Almost.

"Slow down you brat, and give it back!" Larxene shouted, glaring hardly at the girl running ahead of them. "But I never stole it! I swear! I found on the ground…" Kiki shouted back with her usual innocence. They began to near a dead end, all the previous sounds melting into silence. Ryouki halted in front of a brick wall, searching for some kind of escape, but finding none. Behind her Axel snickered, pulling his weapons out. Although the alley was pitch black, his Dual Firaga Stars shone brightly with a passion. "Come on, little girl, just give us that little toy back, and we won't be forced to kill you." Axel said darkly. He began to step forward, when another cloaked figure appeared before him. The force of his fall blew Axel's hood back, making him step back and hiss. Behind the newcomer, Ryouki blinked, still grasping the object from before. "Go away, Axel, Larxene. I'll handle the little thief." He said, holding his ground.

_His voice, it's so…familiar…_ Ryouki suddenly thought. She resisted the urge to go up and pull away his hood, which would have been quite stupid of her considering they weren't even on the same side. "But, Riku…" Larxene began, but Riku interrupted, turning around to face Ryouki. "Just go. Now." Was all he said before he stepped over to Ryouki. Leaning forward, just enough to whisper in her ear without the others knowing, he said softly, "Don't say a word."

In a flash, Kiki was in Riku's arms, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, until Axel and Larxene's calls became mere echoes. Above them the stars shined bright, just as the city did. All this reflected in Kiki's eyes, making her seem more enchanting than usual.

Soon, they stopped at an abandoned warehouse, the silence just as threatening as it was in the alley. Riku set the younger girl down gently on a pile of boxes, sitting next to her. He pulled off his hood, revealing his silver tresses, and a blindfold concealing his eyes. "Ri-Riku?" the girl stammered, beginning to shake from excitement. Finally, after 4 years, she could see one of her brother's most beloved friend, and her old crush, although she was over it long ago. Refusing to wait for a reply, she jumped on him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and struggling to keep tears from falling. Riku, surprised at how rushed it was, held her gently, patiently awaiting her to calm down. And soon, she did. But she held onto Riku's waist just as tightly.

"Riku, could you please, just explain what happened after the storm?" Ryouki said, closing her eyes to search for her center. The darkness seemed to confuse her senses, her head beginning to pound. The young man nodded, taking a deep breath and placing his hand atop the younger girl's head, recalling the events of the past 4 years. His words flowed out just as easily as a river flowed down the stream. As he went into great detail and emphasis, Kiki, shivered ever so slightly, not wanting the story to end, but the sorrow to stop. The girl cared so much for her brother, it hurt her so to simply sit there and listen to all his troubles. She did not mind the fact that Riku had fought Sora, nearly killed him. 'The past is the past. Look forward to the future.'

There was a moment of silence as Riku let this all sink into Ryouki's mind, her eyes still clenched together. He looked up into the sky through a large hole in the ceiling, previously caused by unknown entities. "But, where's Sora now?" she whispered, looking up at the blindfolded man. He let out an exasperated sigh, hugging her back for a moment. There was more silence, until Riku finally replied, "I don't know."

Over by a few other crates, eager emerald eyes stared at the pair, awaiting the moment when he could finally fulfill his purpose, finally be free of his curse. All it took was for that girl to leave the item unattended…

"Oh." Kiki simply said. She finally released her grip on her childhood friend, drawing her knees up to her chest. It took her a while to finally realize she still had the glittering azure object still in her hand. "Before we go on, what exactly did you steal from those two?" Riku looked curiously at his once best-friend's sister, trying to catch a glimpse at the object. "I told them I didn't steal it." Kiki sighed. "I was walking down the street, when I felt something calling to me, from somewhere close. I tried looking for it, when I looked down and saw it on the ground in front of me. As I picked it up, they started chasing me. And, I have no idea what it is…" The young girl, soon to be hope for the new world, slowly opened her hand…

_To be continued…_


End file.
